Air Ready Response Operative Wing
NOTE: This group has been officially shut down, due to the lack of respect from the RCAF and every other Military organization. Also FYI, the RCAF are FRP Introduction The United States Air Force in GeoFS, commonly known as the USAF, is a very large, very organized air force affiliated with RCAF, NATO, and many other air forces. There are 32 official members (according to information later in the article). Operating out of every air base and naval air station (NAS) in America, they are one of the strongest, most reliable, and largest of all GeoFS air forces. Becoming Organized The start of the organization of the USAF started when Armageddon declares the official start of the USAF. The link of the Wix site he created is here. Official agreed to become the Air Marshal of USAF on 4/24/19. He was sworn in on Saturday, April 27, (Official's birthday), as Bald Eagle 1. CAP4711 assumed the position after much opposition and turmoil between RCAF, USAF, and HRF. This had caused confusion among the USAF. Announcements: * As of 5/16/19, CAP4711 has taken position as MGAF from Mooreknco, CAP4711 was announced by Armageddon that he is now the new MGAF of the USAF * CAP4711 has now changed his name to BaldEagle1 * All RCAF and USAF will join together to destroy all FRP and Hostiles, then will go back on patrolling and not worry about anymore FRP Joining To joign USAF and be assigned to a squadron, you must do all of these things: * Go to the official server and chatroom * Fill out this form and submit * When an email comes (within 3 days) respond to show you got it and understand * State your presence on the forum to show you have joined. If you do all these things, you can then take part in almost all USAF exercises and operations you want. Note: Depending on the answers on the USAF form you have sent, you will be assigned to a squadron and rank that is the closest to your stats. Allies The USAF has many allies such as (if your group is supposedly part of USAF already; i.e. USMC, USANG, etc, do not include it here.): * NATO * RCAF * JASDF * TAF * RNF * EMP (somewhere in the middle) (Hostile with HRF, RCAF) * USANG * SASR (hostile with RCAF, willing to negotiate alliance) * CAF * TNDAF Enemies * SPACEWAR (somewhere in the middle) and GAF * GAF * SPACEX * STARWARS * STARTREK * EMP they help SPACEWAR in any fight * USSR * ISIS (based on the info on the wix site) * Terrorist (launched attack on RCAF and USAF) * North Korea * IRIAF (Islamic Republic of Iran Air Force) * BRG (after bombing of the carrier) Inception This information is only for the inception of the current USAF server created with Wix. In April of 2019, Armageddon asked Official to help him with organizing USAF. While the task seemed nigh-impossible with all the chaos within, it worked out in the end. Armageddon and MrGranola helped to create the Wix server. Official approved of all the proceedings and chose a few squadrons to start off with. Official was sworn in on Saturday, April 27, 2019 (Official's birthday) as Bald Eagle 1. Armageddon handed over control of the Wix server to Official, with cross-your-finger promises of a Discord server by August. Callsign Non-High Command: Name USAFOM High Command: Name USAFHCOM Some members will have special rankings that denote their specific role within USAF such as Chief Logistics Officer (CLO), Vice General of the Air Force (VGAF), and Chief Coordinator (CO). Squadrons When we have the real last names for the commanders we will show them. See RCAF's squadrons to see what we mean. Subdivisions The USAF is so large that it must be divided into multiple groups. These groups include USPACOM and Civil Air Patrol. USPACOM The United States Pacific Command. The commander is General Dixon, a highly decorated general in the USAF. In recent weeks none of the 10 members have been seen, suggesting that some rogue air force has destroyed their bases. USAFA The United States Air Force Auxiliary. Also known as CAP (Civil Air Patrol), its commander is CAP4711. The only subgroup that is growing. Membership is 4. Founded 1/20/2019. USAF HRF The United States Air Force Heavy Reinforcement Fighters, is the heavy armed squadron the USAF has to offer. The HRF goes out on calls when there is a major threat to the United States or Canada. If the USAF or RCAF needs help with a threat they can not take care of, the HRF will deploy and take out the threat at all cost. The CIC of the Heavy Reinforcement Fighter Squadron is CAP4711 (aka) Bald Eagle 1 Major Missions USAF is taking part in many major missions across the world. The largest and most dangerous is the Mali Mission, based in Bamako. The insurgents in Mali have destroyed a temporary air base near Gao and killed ten Chadian peacekeeping troops even though the Chadians were protected by the USAF at the timeroleplay. Other missions include the Somali Peacekeeping Mission, based in Mogadishu, the Cambodian Peace Force, based in Phnom Penh, and the Ukraine Defense Initiative, based in Odessa. Recently, it opened a new air base in Riga to combat and monitor USSR movements. The airbase in Baghdad is expanding again to accommodate large bombers for the attack on Iran. Major Wars/Conflicts Defeated the Russian Air Force on 5/13/19, Russia surrendered to USAF and RCAF forces. At war with Iran after FRP capture of the president(how would they ever get into the white house anyway) and subsequent attacks. 5/19/2019 War begins between SPACEWAR, EMP, GAF, PLAAF, USSR, and Luftwaffe vs. RCAF and USAF. See Incidents below. Incidents EMP, SPACEWAR, and other FRP groups declared war on RCAF. USAF briefly joined but left within a few hours. Two days later, it rejoined by an executive decision by MGAF Ivey. BRG bombed the Carrier, damaging 9 aircraft and destroying 5, 8 people were injured but none killed as most were below decks at the time. 5/23/19: MGAF Ivey, will bring all USAF and RCAF together to destroy all enemies to take their land back. Then MGAF Ivey, says "I want all FRP to stand down, either you play the game correctly or leave Geo-FS for ever and play War Thunder. I don't understand why people have to be such A$$holes to anyone else. Just have fun" = Category:Military Groups